In the same Boat
by crazydbzfan87
Summary: Being a werewolf isn't easy and everyone needs help once adjusting. Just a small one-shot that popped into my head, better summery inside. :


In the same boat

A/N: Hello all! I know a lot of you might see this and think it's the sequel to 'Accidents happen' but it's not. Sorry to be a total killjoy about that. This is actually a little one-shot. See, I've had the idea for a while, but was always debating on whether I should or shouldn't write it. It takes place in the 5th book, when Mr. Weasley was in the hospital ward after he got bit by the snake. Well, now that I've finished my long series I thought 'oh what the hell' and here it is! Hope you enjoy it! ^-^

St. Mungo's was all fixed up for the season. Lots of patients had guests and everyone seemed cheery, though few there being Christmas day and all, it wasn't too surprising.

Moody and Remus stood off more to the side as Mrs. Weasley talked to the receptionist.

"Family argument, eh?" the blond said with a smirk "You're the third I've seen today…Spell Damage, fourth floor…"

Mrs. Weasley cast both Remus and Moody a confused look, but both shrugged. They weren't aware of any arguing.

She said a quick thanks to the woman and they were off to Mr. Weasley's room

---

Remus smiled inwardly at the suspicious look that seeped into Molly's features "_What did he do this time?_" he couldn't help but think. It was funny, but frightening to see Molly Weasley at the height of anger, one really doesn't wish to be to close for it.

Arthur and his muggle fetish, one could only imagine what was in store when they came into the room.

When they entered, there was nothing to wrong, it seemed. He was propped up in bed with the remains of his turkey dinner on a tray in his lap, though he looked rather sheepish for some reason.

He and Moody went around and stood by the left side of the bed while the others crowed around his right.

"Everything all right, Arthur?" Molly asked warily, after the children had greeted him and gave him presents.

"Fine, fine!" he said, perhaps a bit too cheerfully "You – er – haven't seen Healer Smethwyck, have you?"

"No…" Molly's eyes narrowed "Why?"

"Nothing, nothing," Arthur said airily, unwrapping his presents "Well, everyone had a good day? What did you all get for Christmas? Oh _Harry_ – this is absolutely _wonderful_!" he exclaimed, holding out Harry's gift of fuse-wire and a screwdrivers.

Molly hadn't looked convinced when Arthur waved her off and voiced this when he reached over to shake Harry's hand "Arthur," her voice made him pull back, "you've had your bandages changed. Why have you had your bandages changed a day early, Arthur? They told me they wouldn't need doing until tomorrow."

"What?" Arthur looked panicked now and pulled his covers higher to his chest. "No, no – it's nothing – it's – I –" his defense was shattered under Molly's piercing gaze.

She was a very good woman, mind you, but one should think twice before crossing her. Remus was reminded fully of this as Arthur began to nervously explain.

"Well – now don't get upset," First sign that something's wrong and you will almost _certainly_ get upset "Molly, but Augustus Pye had an idea…He's the Trainee Healer, you know, lovely young chap and very interested in…um…complementary medicine…I mean, some of these old Muggle remedies…well, they're called _stitches_, Molly, and they work very well on – on Muggle wounds –"

It was around this point that everyone was trying to find an escape, she may explode. Remus shook his head and took a few steps away from the bed, when he noticed another person in the room.

The chart at the end of his bed said 'Werewolf, incurable'. The miserable looking man seemed to be in his early thirty's. Remus frowned slightly and felt compelled to walk to the bed, where the poor fellow was looking wistfully at the group around Arthur.

As he approached however, the man quickly looked away, as though he hadn't been staring at all and tried to look uncaring to the fact that he had no guest. Remus didn't say anything at first when he'd come up to the side of his bed.

For a moment, he just stood there and the man didn't even look at him as he did and it was silent.

"…Aren't you with them?" the other finally asked, coldly breaking the silence.

Remus glanced over at the Weasleys, were Bill, Fred and George had just excused themselves and nodded "Yes, but they're having a little family time at the moment. I'd hate to intrude." He said with a soft smile.

The other frowned deeply "Well, I didn't ask you to come over here; I don't need your pity! I'm fine here by myself! Surprised they didn't put me in a ward all to myself, me being the monster I am now, aren't you? Or didn't you read my chart, I'm a werewolf…be careful, or I might bite!" he snarled angrily, turning his back to Remus once more.

The smile remained on Remus face as he said "Well, I doubt I'd have to worry…you can only become a werewolf once, I think…"

At this, the other slowly turned back around to face him.

Remus extended a hand "Remus Lupin." The man stared at him with disbelief, "Fellow werewolf, if it makes you feel better."

The man's gaze quickly turned guarded "You're not trying to get me to join your pack underground, are you?"

Remus laughed lightly "Hardly. I've never lived with a pack. I'm just about as normal as I can be."

The other shook his hand quickly then pulled it back.

"Forgive my asking but, what's your name?" Remus asked.

"Werewolves can't read?" he said with a bit of a smirk "Arnold Inkmen."

Remus smiled "Well, nice to meet you."

Silence returned.

Arnold sighed and looked back to Arthur's bed "What I wouldn't give to be that guy."

Molly stood up with a shriek "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S GENERALLY THE IDEA?!"

Remus winced slightly "Er – you sure about that?"

Arnold chuckled "Yeah…at least he's got a wife who cares enough to yell at him…all those kids…"

"You er…don't have family?" Remus asked softly.

Arnold looked up at him "After you got bit, did you?"

Remus glanced at the ground "Stupid question."

"You seem full of them."

Remus gave him a look but smiled "I know you're feeling a bit down, but that's no reason to attack your guest."

"Who's attacking? I'm just saying…"

Remus laugh quietly to himself and again, neither said anything.

"So, you seem to be one with the answers, oh fellow werewolf, how do you live like this?" Arnold asked, seeming to be a bit playful but serious at the same time.

Remus said nothing to that.

He must have thought it meant to elaborate, for Arnold went on "The looks they give you…the frightened gaze…no one wanting your presence, on Christmas no less…how do you carry on?"

Remus sighed and closed his "…It's not going to be easy. You just…take it. Day by day, you learn to ignore the stares, ignore the harsh talk of others. And…well…I'm not saying this goes for everyone but…you may find that there are people who'll like you, even though you are what you are."

Arnold smiled slightly "I take it you're the 'very nice man who finds the condition easy to manage'."

Remus glanced at Arthur "He mentioned me?"

"Yeah, bit annoying really, so I told him I'd give him another bite to worry about if he didn't shut up. He had that look…you know, the sympathetic look that just drives me crazy! I'm sick of them looking at me that way! Why can't-"

"-They just treat you normally." Remus finished with him.

Arnold looked at him seriously "…When'd it happen to you?"

Remus sighed heavily "I was 8."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, I can imagine it must be tougher for someone who's lived a normal life up till now. It must feel awful, to just change everything, you'll probably lose your job-"

"Already lost it."

Remus nodded "Right."

"How do you get by without one?"

"Well, I personally, am able to find odd jobs every now and again, though they never last. As embarrassing as it is to say, muggles will offer a descent pay."

Arnold covered his eyes with his hands "Oh god."

Again, neither spoke.

"…W…wh-what's it like?" Arnold asked, hesitantly "The Healers…they couldn't really tell me…but…w-what am I in for?"

Remus wasn't stupid, he knew damn well what Arnold was asking, the real thing that kept him from answering was, how do you explain the most painful feeling in all the world?

He bit the inside of his mouth "…You'll find out soon, the moon's going to be full-"

"In two weeks, I know, I know but…I just…I want to be prepared…" Arnold whispered fearfully.

For the first time since talking to him, a wave of sympathy showed in Remus eyes as he looked down at the man.

"…It's going to hurt…a lot…" he said softly.

"But isn't there that potion-"

"It isn't going to make it any less painful. Yes, you'll be able to keep your rational state of mind as a wolf, but it hurts. Not just physically either. You're always having a constant battle the wolf inside. The potion gives you more of a chance, but if you let your guard down, the wolf will take over. Your bone structure changes completely, it's worse then any pain I've ever felt, I can't even begin to describe it…and your mind…it's almost like losing your mind every month."

He looked away after saying this, not wanting to see the horror he knew would be in Arnold's eyes.

It was quiet, even the Weasley's were silent.

"…W…what did I do to deserve this?" Arnold spoke to himself this time, glancing at his bandaged arm.

"What does anyone do?"

Arnold looked up at that. He swallowed hard as he stared at Remus with searching eyes "…How do you _live_ like this?" he whispered.

Remus smiled sadly "Day by day…and I'm lucky enough to have people who stick by me, even though they know what I am."

"What if I'm not?" Arnold said, turning his gaze to his sheets.

"Well…there's always your room mate. The Weasley's are great people. They never frown upon you if you're a good person, no matter what you are. Werewolf, half-giant, muggles…it's all the same to them really…a person's a person as long as you're not too much of a git for them." Remus said, nodding towards Arthur and Molly, who seemed to be over their spat.

Arnold nodded but said nothing.

"And…well, we're having this conversation, me as well. I can help you get use to it."

Arnold glanced at him before returning his eyes to his sheets "Right…"

Remus smiled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder "You'll see, it'll be alright…"

"…Did your parents abandon you after…well, you know." Arnold asked cautiously.

Remus looked up thoughtfully "Well, my father did. My mother was a bit more sensitive to the situation but, you know how mothers are."

Arnold nodded "Yes…I'm not sure if they've been able to tell my relatives yet or if they're letting me decide whether to tell them or not…the Healers, I mean."

Remus shrugged "Well, it's your choice really. You can try hiding but it's pretty difficult at times, I can tell you that."

"Right. Heh…this may sound childish but…did you get anything for Christmas this year?" he asked, apparently trying to lighten the mood.

Remus nodded "Oh yeah, a few things. A sweater, some Christmas cookies…"

"Remus, would you mind getting the children we- oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt." Molly said, stopping beside him.

Remus smiled "It's alright. Are we leaving then?"

"Yes, yes…hello, I'm Molly Weasley." She said, smiling warmly at Arnold, not a hint of sympathy in her eyes.

Arnold blinked in surprise "Er…hello there. I'm Arnold Inkmen."

"Are you having a good Christmas Arnold?" she asked, merely to be polite.

Arnold shrugged and glanced at his wound "I've had better."

"Well…I have some extra Christmas cookies and I'm sure Arthur would be more then willing to share a few brownies." She said, reaching in her purse.

For a moment Arnold looked like he would decline but instead he smiled "I'd like that very much ma'am. Thank you."

She returned the smile "You're quiet welcome, and have a very merry Christmas dear."

He smiled up at Remus "Thank you as well. I'll try that, 'day by day'…"

Remus patted his arm "And I'm sure you'll be fine."

The two said their goodbyes to Arnold then to Mr. Weasley before going off to get the children. On the way home Remus looked out the window and watched as the snow fell to the ground.

"_Merry Christmas Arnold…may we both have a few more._"

End

-

A/N: Awww! Hi again! Well, this was just a little tid-bit that came to mind when I was reading the 5th book again. It was such a cute thought, I couldn't leave it alone. Simple one-shot, hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
